The Tryouts
Summary The Titans try out for the Little Elementary Lions-a dodgeball team, but find out that the HIVE is trying out too. Meanwhile, Breeze, Bundles, and Tiny try out for kindergarten cheerleading, but Streamers is the captain of the cheer squad. Will they get in? Transcript (in the hallway) Cyborg: Man, why is See-More so strong? I mean, he's SUCH a dork. Raven: Said the resident gadget genius. Robin: Right Titans! We shouldn't listen to those STUPID people and get on with it! Starfire: (gasps) But Robin! They are the competing as the well! Beast Boy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAA— (turns into a chicken and runs like a chicken) Cyborg: Beasty, why are you running? Beast Boy: Because those idiots are competing against us! Robin: Yeah guys think about it! We are people and they are garbage! Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven and Starfire: WHAT!? Robin: I mean, they are trash! Gizmo is too short, Mammoth is too tall, See-More is a dork, Jinx is lame, and Billy is stupid! (meanwhile with the hive) See-More: Man, why is Cyborg so strong? I mean, he's SUCH a dork. Billy: Said the guy with one eye. Gizmo: Right HIVE! We shouldn't listen to those STUPID people and get on with it! Jinx: (gasps) But Gizmo! They are competing as well! Mammoth: AAAAAAAAAAAAAA— (runs) See-More: Mammoth, why are you running? Mammoth: Because those idiots are competing against us! Gizmo: Yeah guys think about it! We are people and they are garbage! Mammoth, See-More, Billy, and Jinx: WHAT!? Gizmo: I mean, they are trash! Robin is bossy, Beast Boy is stupid, Cyborg is annoying, Starfire is pointless, and Raven is mean! (meanwhile with the kindergarten cheerleading, with Breeze, Tiny and Bundles going in) Breeze: This is it, kindergarten cheerleading! Tiny: I know right!? This is going to be awesome! Bundles: Yeah, but who's the captain of kindergarten cheerleading? (Breeze, Tiny and Bundles noticed Streamers is the captain of kindergarten cheerleading) Breeze, Bundles and Tiny: OH THE HORROR! Streamers: HORROR!? OMG! YOU GUYS STUPIDLY WANT TO BE IN THIS CHEERLEADING SQUAD!? Breeze: Well, no. (lied) Yes we do dang it. Streamers: Ok fine! (thinking) Even though these stupid girls are idiots! (Breeze, Bundles and Tiny follow what Streamers says them to do, even though they just pretend to like Streamers, but Breeze, Bundles and Tiny don't like Streamers) Streamers: Done! Practice this at home idiots! Giggly: Yeah suckers! Tiny: Whatever you BOMB THROWING NINCOMPOOP (later tiny got in trouble by the gym teacher for calling giggly a bomb throwing nincompoop) (at breeze and cloud's house) Tiny: K so lets practice the cheerleading for the dodgeball game. Bundles: Hmmm well it says here that we have to form a human pyramid Breeze: A human pyramid? How are we gonna do that? (the next day) Robin: Ok Titans! Today are the tryouts! We are SO gonna get in Beast Boy: Because we're gonna take them down.... All: DODGEBALL STYLE! Starfire: But how will you be the victorious against the HIVE when you have only practiced the dance of the victory? Raven: Yeah. Only Starfire and I have practiced the actual game. Cyborg: Pffft. We're already good. Beast Boy: And, we don't need you GIRLS on the team! Robin: Yeah, you guys stink. Starfire: WHAT DID YOU JUST OF THE SAY!? Robin: Fine, you can get in. Starfire: YAY! Beast Boy: You too Rae! Raven: Alright. Starfire and I will do that opening theme song. Cyborg: I think my girlfriend Trixie will be in that crowd. Robin: Yeah, Gizmo's not even going to win it! Starfire: (sigh) Robin, I don't the think you know the future. Robin: What future? (noticed the hive) HIVE! YOUR GOING TO LOSE! AND I'M GOING TO WIN! Gizmo: Not so fast, Robin! Jinx: We're going to win, and you're going to lose. Isn't that right...cheerleaders? Star Butterfly: Gimme an H! (With Boo, Water and Tangerine) H! Boo: Gimme an I! (With the others) I! Water: Gimme a V! (With the others) V! Tangerine: Gimme an E! (With the others) E! All: WHAT DOES THAT SPELL? HIVE! Robin: Great. 5th-grade cheerleaders. (Cut to the Kindergarten Cheerleading Tryouts) Bundles, Tiny, and Breeze: 5TH GRADE CHEERLEADERS? Streamers: Yep! I got inspiration from them for your routine! Now copy me if you wanna make the squad! Breeze: Ok then? Tricky: Whatever idiots! We were just letting THOSE fifth graders in! Tiny: WHAT!? YOUR INSANE! Streamers: Yeah, we want to kick you STUPID PEOPLE out! Bundles: Well, no fair! Breeze: How about this....(suddenly found a laser gun) Streamers: Ok fine! (idk if she lied or not) (Breeze puts the laser gun down and throws it in the trash) Bundles and Tiny: How did you get that laser gun Breeze!? Breeze: Don't ask. I think it was Gizmo's laser gun I don't know. Streamers: WELL ITS TIME FOR THE DODGEBALL GAME SO YOU'RE NOT CHEERLEADING WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT! Principal Blood: Alright students! Who is ready for a good ol' game of dodgeball? All: WE ARE! Blood: Let's begin with..TEAM TITANS, including Robin, Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg! All: YAY! Robin: Raven, Star, sing the theme song! Raven and Starfire: When there's dodgeball you know who to call, TEAM TITANS, that thing flying at your face, a ball, TEAM TITANS, when there's balls you need to avoid, winning strategy must be employed, we're the guys and girls who know how to throw TEAM TITANS GO! 1234 THROW! TEAM TITANS! Blood: And now, for the Hive Fivers, including Gizmo, Jinx, Billy, Mammoth, and See-More! All: YAY! Blood: Now the game is beginning! This game will determine who gets into the Little Elementary Lions! Streamers, Giggly, Tricky: 2468 WHO DO WE APPRECIATE? TITANS, TITANS, YEAH! (Cyborg throws a dodge ball at See-More, but he avoids it, then Jinx throws a dodge ball at Cyborg and the dodge ball hits him) Cyborg: (sobbing) NOOOO- Crowd: Don't give up you can do this! Robin: Yea-(Gizmo throws a dodge ball at him) Raven: (throws a dodge balls at Jinx, Gizmo, Billy and Mammoth) (gets hit with a dodge ball by See-More) Beast Boy: Dem legs! (gets hit with a dodge ball by See-More) Star Butterfly: Gimme an H! (with others) H! Boo: Gimme an I! (with others) I! Water: Gimme an V! (with others) V! Tangerine: Gimme an E! (with others) E! Star Butterfly, Boo, Water and Tangerine: WHAT DOES THAT SPELL? HIVE! (Starfire and See-More throw dodge balls at each other at the same time, then the dodge balls smack them in the face at the same time) Streamers: Who won? Blood: I don't know. No one did! All: (gasps) Breeze (interuppts the dodge ball game along with Bundles and Tiny) Guys guess what, Streamers won't let us cheer! (everyone else except Tiny, Bundles, Streamers, Giggly and Tricky gasps) Bundles: That's right! And she's a SPOILED BRAT Tiny: And she's with that BOMB THROWING NINCOMPOOP Crowd: (cheering) Streamers: WHAT!? THEY'RE THE NICOMPOOPS! Gizmo: Actually your the NINCOMPOOPS! Tricky: WE'RE NOT NINCOMPO- Starfire: The Correction, it the says on the paper that your the nincom of the poops! Robin: You did not have to say that out loud Starfire. TBC Category:Episodes Category:Scripts Category:Episodes with a song